1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an improved speaker, especially, a kind of speaker structure, which is able to maintain steady vertical movement for a sound cylinder and of which the vibration diaphragm of the speaker structure can greatly enhance sound pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The speaker of prior art is shown in FIG. 1. A free end fixture is located at the joint of a vibration diaphragm and a frame of a speaker to support the surroundings of a vibration diaphragm and to block airflow near the vibration diaphragm. It is advantageous to the back and forth movement of a sound cylinder.
An optimal free end fixture requires active support, favorable compliance, better vibration absorption and restoration. Because active support makes a sound cylinder maintain back and forth movement in straight. Favorable compliance will not stiffen free end fixture and restrict the back and forth movement of a sound cylinder. Better vibration absorption and restoration influence sound imperfection in a range of middle and low pitch.
For a speaker of prior art, the free end fixture is stuck on a vibration diaphragm. Thus, the following defectives are caused.
1. To a sound cylinder, it is based on indirect wrapping of a vibration diaphragm and it is unable to make optimal and steady movement. When the power of sound output increases, the sound quality of a speaker becomes imperfect, therefore the power of sound output is limited.
2. The method of connection for vibration diaphragm and sound cylinder makes it impossible to reduce the volume of a speaker on the basis of the requirement of high sound quality.
Due to the above fact, the inventor conducts constant research and study. Finally, the invention is successful after a series of tests and improvement.
The primary objective of invention is to design an improved speaker, especially, a kind of speaker structure, which is able to maintain steady vertical movement for a sound cylinder and of which the vibration diaphragm of the speaker structure can greatly enhance sound pressure.
To achieve the above objective, the improved speaker structure of the invention is primarily comprised of a supporting base, which equips a magnetic circuit (i.e. a round iron) in the lower portion, a sound cylinder equipping a tube in suitable length with wires which one end is placed in magnetic circuit (i.e. a round iron) and the other end is higher than a supporting base, a vibration diaphragm in round concave shape to cover the top of a sound cylinder, and a free end fixture. The free end fixture is a flexibility object with wave transmission in the middle section with one end connected to the surface of a supporting base and the other side directly connected to the tube of a sound cylinder. Thus favorable movement flexibility is achieved by the adhesion of free end fixture at the lateral side of a sound cylinder. In the meantime, the space above a sound cylinder is vacant to independently install a vibration diaphragm with enlarged area to effectively enhance the output of sound pressure.
The followings are brief description for optimal embodiments of the invention for committee""s better understanding in the structural assembly and operations of the invention.